You Don't Always Get What You Wish For
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: A fractured version of King Thrushbeard. With goblins, insults, Kings, Princes, and of course, an arrogant but fierce Princess to tie it all together. Will she get what she wishes for? Or will her world come crashing down?


**Hey Everyone! Thank you all so much for Reviewing my last stories! I really appreciate it :) I thought that I should upload this story since it would be one of the first that I have written that wasn't Dramione. It was originally a writing project for school where we fracture a fairytale. I choose King Thrushbeard. I hope you all like it! Constructive criticism (as usual) is always appreciated! **

****You Don't Always Get What You Wish For

"Elaine! Come down here this instant!" The king roared.

"Yes father. I'll be down in a minute."

Elaine rushed out of her room and on to the elevator. Whatever could her father want? She just had to know. Once the doors opened she rushed out, nearly knocking over a servant.

"Sorry!" she called out to the confused and hapless servant.

She reached the doors to the throne room, throwing them open. There stood a line of men and her father, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh there you are Elaine, come come, you must choose a future husband," Her father said jovially. Elaine simply stood and stared.

"Father, how could you?! I thought we agreed that you would let ME choose who I want to marry," she exclaimed.

"Oh that? Well, recently some weird family book came up and it said that I had the right to choose your husband, so I will," the king replied, smiling at his confused and furious daughter.

With that being said, the princess was ushered into the throne room, wide eyed and terrified. When the doors opened the room, which had just a moment ago been loud and full of laughter, silenced. Gathered in a large clump were a horde of princes, dukes, knights, and all the other nobles. Elaine's eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out. Her posture sagged when she discovered the only one was the front doors, and those were guarded.

Sensing that the princess wasn't about to go anywhere the first prince stepped up to introduce himself, "Good day madam, my name is Jaden, prince of Splendora,"

Elaine could only stare, she tried to hold down her laughter but she simply couldn't. Between giggles she exclaimed, "Oh my, you and your people truly are in need of mirrors, your clothes and hair are an absolute mess! I mean, do you even know how to properly dress yourself?"

Laughter erupted in the room, and the angry prince Jaden stomped out of the room, sending a glare at the princess and her father.

"And you," Elaine said, turning to the next prince,"You really should think about exercising, I mean honestly, you would think that royalty could afford a treadmill or something like that."

Elaine continued to insult all of the suitors until she came upon the last one. When she saw him, her heart seemed to quicken its pace, and she couldn't find any significant traits to insult... at first. Suddenly, she noticed his chin was a bit crooked so it looked like a bird's beak.

Elaine found this amusing to no ends and immediately said to him, "How crooked your chin is, it looks so much like a bird's beak. I will henceforth deem you King Thrushbeard."

"How very clever of you princess, maybe one day you can see the error of your ways. Until then, you will suffer," King Thrushbeard replied, smiling.

The King then promptly turned and left, leaving behind him a befuddled princess and a snickering courtroom. Soon after the King left, the other suitors started to slowly leave the room as well, most of them shooting a disgusted glance at Elaine before they left. Once everyone was out of earshot, Elaine's father erupted.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A DISGRACEFUL THING! HAVE YOU NO SHAME? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE JUST RUINED THE FUTURE OF OUR KINGDOM WITH YOUR BIG MOUTH?!" he screamed at her.

"I was only being honest like you told me to be. Remember when I was little and you had me watch Elmo? Well, it really did teach me a lot about being truthful." Elaine replied innocently.

"YOU STILL RUINED ANY CHANCE OF A BUDGET RAISE FOR THE KINGDOM! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED THAT XBOX!" The old king was close to tears now.

"Hmph, well it's nice to know that I have such a considerate father,isn't it?" she replied, sniffing.

"WELL I'M SORRY THEN, BUT EVERYONE NEEDS TO DO WHAT THEY CAN FOR THE KINGDOM. YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID EARLIER ABOUT CHOOSING WHO YOU MARRY?" The king cried, the first tears were starting to fall now.

Elaine, upon hearing that her father was speaking of commoners again, instantly replied, "Yes father,dear? Are you considering something here?"

Her father struggled to reply through his sobs, "GO! GO AND MARRY WHO YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, THERE IS NOT A NOBLE IN THIS LAND THAT WILL HAVE YOU AFTER YOUR ACTIONS TODAY!"

Now most normal children would weep if their parents had said those words to them. Not Elaine. She only skipped out of the room with a happy smile upon her face. The servants all stared at her, wondering how someone could have come out smiling from the commotion in the throne room. Singing and laughing as she skipped to her room, she drew glances from everyone in the castle. Usually, the princess was quiet and kept to herself, but today though she looked full of life and strangely happy. Wasn't she to marry a commoner? Why in the world was she smiling then? Everyone in the castle was buzzing. Elaine however, could care less. She only dreamed of her future husband.

"ELAINE, GET DOWN HERE!" the king roared, after almost a full two hours of silence.

Elaine sighed and reluctantly pulled herself from her daydream to respond to her father's screeching. "Yes father, I'll be down as soon as I can!"

"NOW!" her father screamed.

Groaning, Elaine hauled herself off her cushions and trudged to the elevator. The king impatiently waited for her at the doors. Just moments after the doors opened, before Elaine even had time to walk out of the doors, the king barred her with questions.

"Why do you want to choose who you marry? Why won't you let me choose? Why were you so rude to everyone?" The king babbled on and on until Elaine had finally heard enough.

"WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME EXPLAIN?!" she yelled at him. Her father silenced immediately, having never seen his daughter so frustrated.

Elaine took a deep breath, and started to explain, "My motives for choosing who I want to marry are simple, I believe that true love should be the drive for marriage, not convenience or money. I believe in love at first sight. I want to marry for love, not money,"

Her father raised a gray eyebrow at her.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" he said incredulously.

"Hehe...It was worth a shot," the princess replied sheepishly.

"Now tell me your REAL motive,"

Elaine looked down at her feet and softly said, "I want to marry a commoner," the king nearly fainted, "Because Jasmine married one and they seem much nicer than all the princes I have met so far,"

Another explosion, but this one was Hiroshima on steroids.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HOW...WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MARRY A SIMPLE COMMONER?! ESPECIALLY SINCE JASMINE IS A DISNEY CHARACTER! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T! SO I'M GOING TO MARRY A COMMONER AND THAT IS THAT!" the princess screamed at her father before running away and back to her room.

The poor old king collapsed into the nearest chair. His only child, the heiress to his throne, wanted to marry a simple commoner. Sighing, the king turned to stare at the portrait of a lovely smiling woman.

"I wish you were here with me right now Edith," he said sadly. Despite the great loss that the king would have to suffer, he still decided to support his daughter. After all, her happiness was more important than anything to him. Slowly, the king hauled himself to his study to find the best commoner there was.

Meanwhile, Elaine took her anger out by butchering a dummy. Block, parry, stab, slash, over and over until only the head remained. Around her lay a mass of feathers. Giving a frustrated sigh, she threw her sword onto her bed and promptly fell into the mass of fluff.

"ELAINE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Elaine screamed back.

"Just...come down here will you?" The king's voice had softened.

Sensing remorse, or at least what she hoped to be remorse, the princess cautiously made her way down the stairs. She was greeted by her father with a tentative hug. When he stepped back, she could see that he had been crying.

"My dear daughter, the time has come for you to get married. I went out and brought a young man back here who is anxious to meet you, and before you say anything you should know that he isn't a prince."

Elaine was relieved. Maybe her father was truly starting to warm up to the idea of her getting married to a commoner. She allowed her father to steer her to the front doors of the castle. There stood a handsome young man wearing peasant clothing. Elaine gasped. Her dreams were really coming true! She hurriedly ran to meet him.

"Elaine, this is Aiden, your future husband if you wish him to be. Now, I know that I'm the one who picked him but I hope that you will still be satisfied with my choice," Elaine's father said, quite satisfied with his decision.

"I agree with you father, I'm very sure that Aiden and I will be very happy together." The princess paused before yelling, "WHERE IS THE MINISTER? I WANT HIM HERE NOW! HE NEEDS TO MARRY US RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!"

The king stared, shocked. How could she want to get married now, without any planning or anything?

"Elaine dear, why don't we take time to plan first?"

"NO, I WANT TO BE MARRIED NOW!"

Sensing that his daughter's anxiety and frustration he quickly ordered the minister to marry them. The service was short, probably the shortest in history. Moments after they said 'I do' Elaine rushed them off into the awaiting carriage to ride off into the sunset. Not even bothering to say goodbye to her father.

"Oh this is going to be just amazing!" Elaine announced once they boarded the carriage.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Aiden asked her curiously.

"Because my dreams came true thats why! I got to marry you and now we are going to live happily ever after!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that princess,"Aiden said as his face began to morph. It turned a sickly shade of green, his hair began to fall out, his ears enlarged, and his back hunching over. He turned to look at her, a wicked smile on his contorted face.

"I can't wait to take you back to my home. My pack and I are hungry and its been awhile since we dined on royalty," he said, his melodic voice gone, replaced by a rough, raspy voice.

So, Elaine did the only thing she could do. she screamed. The goblin snarled and lunged at her. He grabbed her arms, tied them behind her back and then proceeded to tape her mouth shut.

"Be quiet, you little spoiled brat! Once we reach the land of the goblins it'll all be over, since you won't be living much longer,." the goblin said with a sadistic smile. "After all, no one wants to eat a crying human. They are way too salty." Upon hearing these word the princess felt intense rage overtake her. How dare this green donkey come here, demanding her become a sacrifice. She was a princess! Elaine would not stand this and began to form a plan as the goblin drifted off, his slimy hand still holding her arm.

After a considerable amount of time had passed the carriage came abrupt halt. The carriage doors opened and Elaine was literally thrown out. Before any of the goblins could realize what was going on Elaine broke free from the ropes that tied her hands and ripped off the tape on her mouth. The goblins stared at her, dumbfounded. Elaine looked around and grabbed a sword lying on the ground. Time to put all her secret fencing lessons to use. She swiftly cut through the goblins, wounding and killing them in the process. A few of the more foolish goblins tried to fight back and, as anyone can imagine, they failed miserably. Once there were only about one dozen of them left standing, Elaine relented. The remaining goblins stood huddled together, gawking at her. Elaine smirked-just because she acted kind of puerile sometimes didn't mean she couldn't be fierce.

"What are you doing just standing there? Hurry up and fetch me the carriage. I must make it back to King Thrushbeard's castle the day after tomorrow!" Elaine demanded at the goblins, glaring at them. The frightened creatures scrambled to meet her commands. Elaine giggled, took out her phone and proceeded to fix her hair.

"Um...Your Highness? Your carriage is ready, would you like to leave now?" the goblin asked timidly. He recoiled when Elaine turned her scowling face to goblin retreated to a corner and started to sob. Elaine turned again and boarded the carriage.

A full day later the carriage screeched as it halted in front of a majestic castle. Elaine checked her reflection one last time in her phone, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the open, taking a moment to stretch her sore limbs. Elaine walked up the castle steps confidently and rang the doorbell. Instantly the door opened. There in front of her stood King Thrushbeard himself.

Elaine was stunned, she really hadn't expected him to open the door. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I know that you are probably wondering why I'm here and trust me, I am too. Okay, now I'm babbling...What I'm trying to say is that I messed up, really badly. I came here to ask for forgiveness. I..um..wouldn't mind becoming Queen of your kingdom, if you would let me.." she trailed off.

At first the King didn't say anything. Slowly, a smile creeped upon his face and said, "From the first moment that I met you I wanted to marry you Elaine." Upon hearing this Elaine's eyes lit up. "BUT YOU WERE REALLY RUDE TO EVERYONE AND THAT MADE ME CHANGE MY OPINION COMPLETELY! NOW LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR WAYS!" King Thrushbeard screamed at her before slamming the door in her face.

Elaine felt tears welling in her eyes. Had she really been that rude? Now that she thought about it, she had said some rather hurtful things to everyone. Maybe she deserved what she got. Sobbing, she trudged back to her carriage and returned to her father's castle and told him the whole story. Despite her actions and rash decisions, the king still loved her. Elaine was his daughter after all.

And so, Elaine spent the rest of her days in her father's castle. Forever haunted by her senseless behavior. She would later rule over her father's kingdom alone. Unable to trust another man ever again. King Thrushbeard married a young peasant girl and they lived happily ever after. While Elaine simply lived.

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all! **

**~Apocalypse**


End file.
